Li's Cherry Blossoms
by SakuraYamisAngel
Summary: Li loves two sakura's and must choose between them, until something fatal happens to one of them that makes his mind up for him. Better than it sounds! i stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

sakura saverem: Hi people!!!! i hope u like the story! my friend did.  
  
Li: so did i!  
  
sakura s: awww thanx li!  
  
yami: i didnt.  
  
sakura s: what? why?  
  
yami: it wasnt about me and u.  
  
sakura s: o, im sry, i love both of u the same! i will make one with u and i k?  
  
yami: ok! (hugs sakura s.)  
  
Li: hey! what about me?  
  
sakura s.: come here li.  
  
Li: ok! (hugs sakura s.)  
  
sakura s: well, anywayz, on with the story!  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
chapter 1.  
  
It was a year ago that Li and Sakura had started going out.   
  
Li and Sakura Avalon that is. Sakura Saverem had always had a crush  
  
on Li. She envied Sakura Avalon, she was pretty, had nice hair, was  
  
a cheerleader, was popular, and, of course, had Li. Sakura Saverem had   
  
long blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and had a pretty face, but still no one  
  
noticed her. Especially Li.  
  
So, here she was, staring at Li from accross the lunch room, again. They  
  
looked like they were having fun. Sharing lunch with each other, again.   
  
Sakura Saverem let out a sigh as Sakura Avalon and her friends sat there   
  
laughing and Li was too. Oh how she loved that smile! She wished he would   
  
smile like that at her!  
  
So, as she sat there, alone at her lunch table, she finally decided   
  
she would do something. "Afterall," she thought, "I have nothing to lose."  
  
sakura s.: so how was the first chapter? please, if u want this to keep going review! Remember,   
  
its my first time writing so please be easy on me.  
  
li: i liked it!  
  
sakura s.: well, thats ur opinion, i want to hear other people's opinion!  
  
yami: moping it should be about me and you!  
  
sakura s.: i will write 1 about u and me, dont worry! well, review please! ur opinion   
  
is important to me! 


	2. Chapter 2

sakura s.: Hey people! Thanx for reviewing!!!! I guess i should go on huh?  
  
li: Yes u should!  
  
Sakura s: thanx!  
  
Yami: still moping  
  
sakura s.: O cheer up yami!  
  
yami: sigh ok.  
  
sakura s.: So lets start chapter 2!!!!!!  
  
chapter 2:  
  
Li sat at the rable with his girlfriend Sakura Avalon. He was   
  
amazed he found someone like her. Nice, pretty, a cheerleader, what   
  
else could he ask for? he knew the answer to that, he wanted her to   
  
be beautiful, and mysterious, always making him think about what she   
  
was thinking. Madisen said some joke and Sakura laughed, so, as he did   
  
all the time, he laughed along with her.   
  
He noticed after a while a feeling of someone watching him. He looked   
  
around and saw a girl sitting at a table alone. He knew who it was instantly.  
  
It was Sakura Saverem. She had moved to the town a little over a year ago, and   
  
he thought that she would be nice if someone would talk to her once in awhile.  
  
Could she be the one that was staring at her? She was so..........mysterious.  
  
That was one of the things he wanted in a girl but he was with someone already.  
  
"And," he thought," she is only mysterious beacause i dont talk to her," It was true,  
  
she was so quiet all the time and never tried to to make friends. "If she asked me to be   
  
her friend i would." he thought. But just then he saw the mysterious girl get up and walk   
  
toward is table.  
  
She was pretty, no not pretty, beautiful, but he already had a girlfriend and was   
  
completely happy. "I mean so what, I have a little crush on her. That's normal. Isn't it?"  
  
He thought. But something about that Sakura was so.............. mysterious. That drew  
  
him to her. His heart began to pound as she came closer.  
  
Sakura s.: so? You like it? please r&r!!!! I really need to know if u want me   
  
to continue with this!!  
  
li: i want u to!  
  
yami: still moping  
  
sakura s: please please review!!!!!!! 


End file.
